Lord Voldemort vs. Orochimaru
Lord Voldemort vs. Orochimaru is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It was created by DeathBattleMike, but was adopted by Venage237, along with the assistance of Shadow7615. This Death Battle features Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter series, and Orochimaru from the Naruto franchise. Description Harry Potter vs. Naruto. Today, two villains with Snake motifs are going to battle each other to see who is the superior villain. But which one? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or The Giant Snake? Interlude Wiz: Pop quiz; Who do you think of, when I say the words; "Snake" and "Evil-Doer"? '''Boomstick: Uh, Satan?' Wiz: Okay. Fair enough, but how about our next two combatants? Boomstick: Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, AKA, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, AKA, The Heir of Slytherin, AKA the Leader of the Death Eater, AKA The Wizard with so many goddamn aliases, that it's friggin' ridiculous! Wiz: And Orochimaru, and snake ninja that seeks immortality. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And It's our to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Lord Voldemort Wiz: In the world of Hogwarts, live some of the most powerful wizards. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter, just to name a few. Boomstick: But definitely one of the evilest wizards of all time is Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort. Wiz: Born on December 31st 1926, Tom Riddle was the son of Tom Riddle Sr., and Merope Gaunt. He was born a half-blood, due to his father being muggle born. Boomstick: And this is one sick bastard! Wiz: And would you believe that he's related to Harry Potter? Boomstick: Say WHAT!? Wiz: It's true. According to the Riddle family tree, the Potters are distant cousins to the Riddle family. Not to mention, he's also the ancestor of Salazar Slytherin. Boomstick: The stars had to 've been aligned to have three characters with great importance to be related in some form. Wiz: Well that would explain why Voldemort is known as the Heir of Slytherin. Boomstick: Yeah, I guess that's true. Wiz: Being the Dark Lord, Voldemort is a powerful wizards, and all of his powers come from, not only himself, but from his wand. Boomstick: This 13 1/2" wand is made from a Yew, and a phoenix feather core, is Voldemort's main wand. It can be uses to channel Voldemort's magic. Wiz: Speaking of magic, Voldemort is fluent in nearly every form of wizardry. From flying without the need of a broomstick, teleporting a great distances, to even using his own cloak to ensnare his enemies. Though obviously his favorite spells, are the Unforgiveable Curses. Boomstick: The Imperius Curse, which allows Voldemort to take control of his opponent, though those with strong enough will can resist it. The Cruciatus Curse, which allows him to torture his enemies. And Finally, the Killing Curse, which is Voldemort's favorite spell. This Unforgivable Curse, as you may've guessed, instantly kills anyone who gets hit by the beam of green energy. And yes! In case you were wondering, I did apologized to that Magician. Wiz: This spell is so powerful, all except for one wizard survived this spell, twice; Harry Potter. He also managed to get his hands on the Elder Wand, after doing.... whatever he was doing in Dumbledore's grave. Boomstick: The Elder Wand is the wizarding world's strongest wand. Though this is an obvious "No Duh" moment, as it was created by Death Himself, and is 1/3 of the Deathly Hallows. Wiz: Though the Elder Wand is incredibly picky when it comes to the wielder, as it won't use it's full power if it's not wielded by the rightful owner. Boomstick: Say what? The Wand is alive? Wiz; Well, remember Boomstick. According to Olivander, the wand salesman, the Wand chooses the wizard. And in the Elder Wand's case, whoever disarmed the previous wielder, the Elder Wand will claim that he or she is the rightfully wielder. Such as when Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore. According to Elder Wand, the wand is now rightfully owned by Malfoy. Boomstick: Oh, so when Harry Potter disarmed Malfoy, the Elder Wand chose Harry to be it's wielder? Wiz: That's correct Boomstick. Boomstick: Boy, the Wizarding World can be weird. Wiz: I couldn't agree more. Boomstick: Anyway, other skills of Voldemort include, Breathing F**cking FIRE, and turning it into a F**cking FIRE SERPENT! He can also communicate with snakes through a language known as Parseltongue. But easily his deadliest ability is his inability to die! Even though Harry killed him by literally using the power of Love, Voldemort still lived on. Wiz: The reason why Voldemort survived his encounter with Harry was because his soul was still intact, as it was split into several pieces. He then placed his soul into several items, which resulted in the creation of a dark item known as the Horcrux. Horcruxes are created to contain fragments of a soul and prevent death. Horcruxes don't have to be inanimate object, as Voldemort can even place his soul inside living beings. Boomstick: Some of the items that contain a part of Voldemort's soul are, Tom Riddle's Diary, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Nagini, his pet snake, and, unknowingly, Harry Potter. Wiz: He also apparently tried to place a part of his soul inside the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, but failed to do so. Also there has even some debate on whether or not Professor Quirrell is one of Voldemort's Horcrux or not. And while we're on the subject, destroying a Horcrux is incredibly difficult to do, though it's not impossible. Some ways of destroying a Horcrux include the venom of a Basilisk, as the venom can kill a human being in a matter of minutes, and not including the tears of a Phoenix, there's no cure. Boomstick: The Sword of Gryffindor is also capable of destroying Horcruxes as well, though the only reason was because it absorbed Basilisk venom when Harry stabbed the basilisk in the mouth. Not to mention, Horcruxes can also be destroyed by the Killing Curse. Which begs the question; why Harry didn't use the killing curse on the Horcruxes he obtained beforehand? Wiz: My guess is that, he didn't know. He only found out after he learned that he was one of Voldemort's Horcrux, and when Voldemort used the Killing Curse. But easily the most difficult way to destroy a Horcrux is through remorse. Boomstick: Say what? Wiz: You see a Horcrux can be destroyed if the wizard or witch who created the Horcrux feels true remorse for his or her actions. The problem with that though, is that it's incredibly painful and it is possible that the wizard or witch could die from the experience alone. But Luckily for Voldemort, he regrets nothing for what he's done. It fact, Voldemort is more than willing to perform massive genocide towards anyone who isn't a pure-blooded wizard or witch. And as much as he hates killing Pure-Bloods, he is willing to do so if they get in between him and his goals. Boomstick: But despite him being one of the strongest, if not, THE strongest wizards, he is a bit cowardly, as there are two things he fears the most; Albus Dumbledore, as he's the only wizard that's just as strong, if not stronger than him. And the second thing he fears is a boggart taking on the form of his own corpse, since he fears death. Wiz: And not to mention, while he's in his early seventies, and should have a lot of experience with magic, he still lost to Harry Potter, who was about 19 years old, and I might add, less experience, when he finally killed the Dark Lord. Boomstick: Wait, I thought we said that Voldemort was nearly unkillable? Wiz: We did. But the reason why he finally died is because all of his Horcruxes were destroyed. And speaking of which, that also leads to another problem with Voldemort; despite the Horcruxes are his only means of keeping himself alive, he almost never considered putting them in better protection. Even when someone has one, or more, of his Horcruxes, he never considered going after those with his Horcrux, kill them, and place them is a new safe spot. The only exception of this is when he kept Nagini close to him when he realized that Harry, Ron and Hermione, found the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. But EVEN THEN, his determination to kill Harry Potter, result in him being separated from Nagini, which left her vulnerable to be killed by the hands of Neville Longbottom with the Sword of Gryffindor! SERIOUSLY VOLDEMORT!! THOSE ARE YOUR LIFE SUPPORT!!! GIVE THEM MORE CARE!!!!!! Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Wiz.... Let it go... Wiz takes a deep breath. Wiz: I'm good. Can you finish this for me Boomstick? Boomstick: My pleasure. Voldemort also seems to have sporadic movements from time-to-time, almost as if he has Parkinson disease. But still, if there was anyone has the guts to stand up against the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named without knowing anything about his reputation, will most likely be dead. Voldemort: Avada Kedavra! Orochimaru Wiz: The art of jutsu contains secrets that only the most skilled of Ninjas can masters. From running on walls and other hard surfaces. Walking on water. Boomstick: Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Wiz: Creating duplicates of themselves, swapping their bodies for a piece of wood, and even... summoning snakes out of their mouths, and turning into one? Boomstick: And the one who pretty much mastered the technique of summoning snakes out of the thin air is that pale skinned bastard; Orochimaru. Wiz: Originally, Orochimaru was one of the three Legendary Sannin, alongside Jiraiya and Tsunade, the three of them were praised for their legendary status, however unlike his allies, Orochimaru favoured learning all of the world's secrets. Boomstick: After being caught red-handed performing some pretty messed up experiments on innocent people for the sake of his goal of immortality, Orochimaru left his village, and for many years sought the village's destruction in order to take revenge and demonstrate what he had learned. Wiz: Orochimaru, having defected from the Leaf Village would soon begin gathering information on everything he could, even the infamous group called the Akatsuki, after a confrontation with Pain and Sasori, Orochimaru joined the group, serving as their information scout, however, he wanted the body of one of his allies, Itachi Uchiha. Boomstick: He sought Itachi's Sharingan by stealing his body and claiming it for himself, however Itachi was able to defeat Orochimaru and destroyed him, forcing him to find a new body, Wishing to obtain all of the techniques in the world, Orochimaru has a vast arsenal of techniques at his disposal, ranging from simple offensive ones, which nonetheless become deadly when performed by him, to higher ranking, more complicated ones. Wiz: Even at a young age, he was able to utilise his former master's signature Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Orochimaru also exhibited mastery with the Transformation Technique, as he was able to view battles undetected, He was also able to pose as the Fourth Kazekage for weeks, fooling the entire village of Sunagakure, including its elite shinobi and the ones closest to the dead Kazekage, When conducting experiments, he is also capable of utilising medical ninjutsu and would make use of the chakra scalpel. Boomstick: Orochimaru being skilled and diverse in elemental ninjutsu, can use all five elemental chakra nature transformations as well as Yin Release and Yang Release, With Wind Release, he can level an entire forest with a powerful gust of wind, using Fire Release, he is also able to unleash a simple but powerful fire stream able to repel Naruto enhanced by the Nine-Tails' chakra. He could also use Earth Release to create a clone of mud, which could act as a divergence or substitution against an attack on his behalf. Wiz: And after taking over the body of a White Zetsu clone, Orochimaru gained access to the latter's Wood Release, a simultaneous mixture of earth and water, but if Orochimaru needs to get away, he can phase through his surroundings, allowing him to quickly avoid an incoming attack and can travel undetected as well. Boomstick: But Orochimaru has a interest in Snakes, in addition to seemingly looking half-human half-snake, Orochimaru can extend his limbs to abnormal lengths and to take on snake-like traits in battle, caused him to learn a number of snake-related abilities, including learning Sage Mode. Wiz: One of Orochimaru's greatest techniques is "Power of the White Snake", with this, he's able to heal any injuries, due to his years of experimentation on his own body to extend his lifespan and survival rate, turning him into a giant white snake that enables him to utilise Living Corpse Reincarnation on a victim when the time is right. Aside from increased regeneration, Orochimaru can also reconnect his body with snakes should it be bisected, or if the injuries are too severe to heal, he can shed his skin to regurgitate a new body, free from all damage. Boomstick: Ugh, just thinking about it makes my skin shiver, Orochimaru is also able to if need be, morph into a giant snake, despite being slightly smaller in size to his larger ones, but he doesn't just use his Snakes to do the hard work for him, Orochimaru also carries the Sword of Kusunagi, The sword can quickly extend and retract its blade to attack from long distances, be controlled telekinetically according to Orochimaru's command, and cut through almost anything. Wiz: The sword is kept within the mouth of a snake within his own throat Boomstick: Ewwwww, how is that possible? Wiz: It's get worse, he is also capable of having numerous Kusanagi-like blades sprout from the mouths of the snakes he summons, making even the presence of his Snakes dangerous, however, His strongest technique is the Eight Branches Technique, which allows him to transform into an eight-headed, eight-tailed giant serpent bigger than colossal sized Snake, a reference the Japanese myth. This was described as the ultimate snake-related technique, which turned the user into an immensely powerful "Dragon God". Boomstick: Orochimaru is also well acquainted with Curse Seals, and their use of Senjutsu a.k.a. Sage Mode, while he himself cannot attain Sage Mode, he can release Sage Mode in others and absorb their Sage Chakra, his use of Curse Seals, he was able to attack Tobi Zetsu with a Curse Seal by extending his limb and biting their neck, making them unable to move until the mark fades. Wiz: Despite his relatively evil works, Orochimaru has proven himself to be a formidable foe, He's bested his teacher, The Third Hokage, he was able to successfully plant the Cursed Seal on Sasuke, he was able to reanimate The Four Hokage, possess Gen'yūmaru and during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, he was able to get past the defences of Zetsu alongside his allies to reach Sasuke. Boomstick: However Orochimaru has still made mistakes, and he's not perfect, he was crazy enough to think it was OK to experiment on the innocent, causing his defection, he has been defeated by Sasuke, overwhelmed by the Nine-Tails enhanced Naruto and of course, his defeat at the hands of Itachi. Wiz: But, Orochimaru is still one very powerful shinobi and it's going to take the best of the best to put him down for good! Orochimaru: I refuse… to let this happen! I am Orochimaru! I am immortal! I will not die here! Destined to discover the true meaning behind everything! Destined to take control of everything in this world!! DEATH BATTLE! (The scene starts inside Orochimaru's base of operation.) As Orochimaru is coming up with plans to improve his immortality, a being in a black vapor appears right behind him. The being is revealed to be Voldemort. Orochimaru pays no attention towards Voldemort as Voldemort pulls out his wand, and is about to perform the Killing Curse at him. Fight Voldemort: Avada Kedavra! Orochimaru performs a substitution Jutsu before the Killing Curse could hit him. Voldemort is shocked to see Orochimaru disappear. With that distraction, Orochimaru appears behind Voldemort. Before Voldemort could check behind him, Orochimaru manages to bite him in the neck, giving him the cursed mark. He then pushed Voldemort away from him. Orochimaru: You're going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me. Voldemort processes to fire various spells directly at Orochimaru. Orochimaru managed to dodge all of Voldemort's spells, thanks to his nimbleness, and snake-like body. He managed to get near Voldemort and processed to attack the Dark Lord at close range. As Voldemort was sent flying, Orochimaru gave chase. But before Orochimaru could continue his onslaught, Voldemort teleported away appeared a few feet away from Orochimaru. He then processed to use the Cruciatus Curse.... Voldemort: Crucio! ...and successfully hits Orochimaru. Being tortured by Voldemort, Orochimaru decides to shed his skin. As he's shedding his skin, Orochimaru manages to break free from Voldemort's torture. As Orochimaru is regaining his footing, Voldemort manages to grab him, by materializing whips from his cloak. Voldemort pulls the ensnared Orochimaru close to him. Voldemort: It's time to die.... AVADA KEDAVRA!! A blinding green light engulfs Orochimaru. When the light disappeared, Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. Voldemort: Take was more difficult than I expected.... (*Groan...) That took a lot out of me... As Voldemort was about to walk away from Orochimaru's lair, Orochimaru emerged from the Cursed Mark embedded on Voldemort's neck. Orochimaru: I told you that you'll have to do better than that! Orochimaru continued with his assault on Voldemort by performing the Ten Thousand Snakes technique. Voldemort however managed to end the assault by speaking Parseltongue. Voldemort, in Parseltongue: STOP YOUR ACTIONS! The Snakes stopped their attack on Voldemort. Voldemort, in Parseltongue: That man, is your enemy. The snakes processed to attack Orochimaru... Orochimaru: Worthless! ...... But Orochimaru made all of them disappear. With that distraction, Voldemort unleashed a giant fire serpent to attack Orochimaru. Orochimaru sees the fire serpent, and performs a Substitution Jutsu, and appeared right behind Voldemort. The Fire Serpent crashed into a wall, destroying it, and engulfing the a good portion of Orochimaru's lair. ''Voldemort quickly looked behind him, and saw Orochimaru, with his mouth gapping open. Confused, Voldemort attempted to attack Orochimaru, but before he could, a serpent emerges from Orochimaru's mouth and the blade of the Sword of Kusunagi extended out of the snake's mouth. Voldemort quickly teleported away from Orochimaru, before he could use a spell. Voldemort: I grow weary of this battle... Knowing that Voldemort was going to use the killing curse for a third time, Orochimaru performed The Three Rashōmon Gates technique. Voldemort: .... AVADA KEDAVRA!! The three Rashōmon Gates appeared in between Voldemort and Orochimaru and easily blocked Voldemort's killing curse. After Voldemort finished with the Killing Curse, the three gates disappeared. Orochimaru: It's time I got serious with this fight, don't you think? Orochimaru then processed to use his Eight Branches Technique, transforming him into a eight -headed serpent. As he's transforming, Orochimaru grow is size, until he destroyed the roof of his lair. Voldemort managed to teleport himself out of the lair before any debris could fall on top of him. Voldemort: What is THIS!? Orochimaru: This is my Eight Branches Technique! My most powerful technique! Orochimaru then processed to use one of the heads to grab a large debris of his lair, and tossed it towards Voldemort. Voldemort managed to destroy the rubble with a simple spell blast. But as the rubble got destroyed, one of the heads appeared and managed to grab Voldemort by the arm. Then three more of the snake heads appeared and grabbed Voldemort's remaining arm, and his legs. Struggling to get free, a fifth head appeared. The fifth head opened up revealing Orochimaru inside the mouth. Voldemort: Fool! You can kill me. I AM IMMORTAL!! Orochimaru: But that doesn't mean I can tear you limbs off..... Which I will..... Orochimaru then pulled out the Sword of Kusunagi, and then processed to rip Voldemort into five pieces. As Voldemort's body is falling to the ground, Orochimaru extend the blade from his sword, and decapitated him. He then finished off Voldemort by extending the blade directly into Voldemort's mouth. Orochimaru: He-HA! He never stood a chance. KO * Voldemort's body parts are on Orochimaru's experiment table. * Orochimaru performs experiments on Voldemort's dismembered body parts. Conclusion Boomstick: YES!!!! FINALLY! AN ANIME CHARACTER FINALLY WON!! Wiz: Uh, Boomstick... you do know that there was another Death Battle where an anime character won right? As well as other Death Battles with anime characters winning as well.... right? Boomstick: Finally!!! A Naruto Character has WON!!! WHOOOOOO Wiz: Okay, while Boomstick is in his own world, I'm gonna to explain why Orochimaru won. While both are powerful individual, and are just as tough to kill, Orochimaru had a more versatile set of abilities that could counteract Voldemort's magic. Voldemort's biggest advantage was his ability to use the Killing Curse at anytime. However, that one technique proved to be useless for two reasons. One; Orochimaru always has a contingency plan in case if he dies or if his original body was destroyed. And two; the Three Rashōmon Gates are more than capable of dealing with Voldemort's spells. Since they were able to hold their own against Naruto fairly decently, while he was in his Four-Tailed form. Boomstick: Oh, but what about Voldemort's Horcruxes? Shouldn't that 've made him unable to die? Wiz: Oh hey, Boomstick! Are you out of your little fantasy? Boomstick: (*sigh).... Yes, because your here! Wiz: HEY!!! Boomstick: But seriously, shouldn't those Horcruxes prevent him from getting killed? Wiz: Well, that maybe true, but the Horcruxes are only capable of protecting Voldemort's soul. As it was revealed in the Sorcerer's Stone.... Boomstick: Philosopher's Stone!!! Wiz:....Voldemort's body CAN be destroyed despite the fact that he still had the Horcruxes keeping him alive. Such as when Harry Potter managed to kill Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts, through the power of his mother's love. Voldemort's body was destroyed, but his soul was still intact. And even though this is called Death Battle, a victor can still exist, as long as one combatant is still standing. Boomstick: Still, it looks like this battle was a real pain in the neck for Voldemort. Wiz: The Winner is Orochimaru. Next Time Battle of the Pokémon NON-LEGENDARY Horses Who will be rooting for? Lord Voldemort Orochimaru Who do you want to win? Lord Voldemort Orochimaru Who's your favorite Villain? Lord Voldemort Orochimaru Did you Agree with the Outcome of Lord Voldemort vs. Orochimaru Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Shonen Jump vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles